STAR WARS: Spartus
by Greyfoxx64
Summary: Fanfic set in an alternate universe, follows the adventures of Aayla Secura's apprentice Cain Spartus. Please R&R because I need to know if it's worth continuing :
1. Chapter 1 Felucia

Chapter One – Felucia

Felucia. According to the Clones it was the worst planet in the system to be assigned a mission on. I had heard many stories from people at the temple about the dangerous terrain and the unpredictable native creatures; nonetheless I was as excited as ever. Having just been promoted to Jedi Knight I was incredibly overconfident; at the time I thought that just because I'd earned the title of 'Jedi' I was invincible, boy was I wrong.

The LAAT gunship groaned painfully as we entered the planet's atmosphere. "What was that?" I asked curiously

"Relax sir, it was just a little atmospheric turbulence" replied one of the clone troopers "We'll be landing soon, so I want you all to keep your heads" It became apparent to me that this trooper was the leader of the squad. This was a rushed backup mission so we hadn't had the time for introductions, nor would we. A sudden shudder pulsed through the ship, causing the side doors to whoosh open.

"Sir!" shouted the pilot "It was some kind of E.M.P, the engines are out!"

"Alright men" ordered the commander, grasping tightly on to the safety rail above his head "It looks like we're gonna have ourselves a little crash landing, nothing to worry about – You know the drill"

"What!" I howled "I don't know the drill!" Before I was graced with a reply, a lightning fast ray of bright blue laser collided with the front of the badly damaged LAAT gunship, almost ripping it in two. The pilot and co-pilot were killed instantly along with the commander who, unlike the gunship _had _been ripped in two. The wreckage hurtled towards the planet's surface in a ball of flames and, for the first time in my life, I was overwhelmed with fear. The five remaining clones began to dive from the ship one by one, only to be slaughtered by hordes of the separatist battle droids awaiting them on the ground below. I was finished. The ship was now falling completely vertically, I was surrounded by raging flames, still grasping what was left of the safety rail.

A sudden blast of invisible force pounded into my back, flinging me forward through the fire and bringing me to a graceful crouch on the soft Felucian ground. I turned and watched as the hurtling fireball became an explosion, leaving a giant crater right before me. There was however no time to dwell on this as I had just landed in the centre of a battle we hadn't even been informed of. A very sudden disturbance in the force alerted my to oncoming laser fire, unsheathing my glowing green lightsaber I blocked the four red shots, sending them hurtling back at the droids from which they originated. Things became a lot more complicated however, as laser fire was now coming at me from all sides. There was no other alternative but to flee to the crater. As this thought crossed my mind a familiar figure leapt over my head and destroyed the majority of the droids by throwing wreckage from the LAAT at them with the force. The beautiful blue Twi'lek Jedi Master then flung her equally blue lightsaber, spiralling into the remaining battle droids and then returning gracefully into her hand. She looked at me worryingly "Are you going to slow me down this much for the entire mission eh Spartus?" she followed, her frown becoming a more cheeky smile

"Sorry Master Secura, I wasn't concentrating it won't happen again" I replied

"Shouldn't that be, thank you Master for saving my life twice in the space of two minutes?" she joked

"Twice?"

"You didn't think that the wind pushed you out of that ship did you?"

"Oh, right erm thanks"

"Come on, we need to hurry and get to Commander Ro, I sense he needs our help"

Upon our arrival Commander Ro was laid on an embankment surrounded by at least ten dead clone troopers, when alerted to our presence he opened fire on us. Aayla reflected the blue lasers with her saber.

"Ro what are you doing?" cried Aayla

"General Secura, Commander Spartus I apologise" he replied, his voice quivering with terror

"What happened here?" I asked examining one of the bodies

"We were attacked... by a Jedi"


	2. Chapter 2 Jedi Traitor

**Chapter Two - Jedi Traitor**

"Alright Cain" My Master said "Scout the area"

"Yes Master" I began to walk toward the line of giant Fungi on the hill in front of the dead troopers.

Commander Ro was severely injured, so Aayla tended to his wounds.

"Spartus!" she shouted at me "Lightsaber on..."

"Ah yes, sorry Master" I was about to turn it on, but I thought I'd better not argue. I could sense a disturbance up ahead. Didn't _feel_ like a Jedi presence. In that instant my hearing beat my jedi senses to the realisation that there were Droidekas approaching, I couldn't mistake the noise of them rolling towards me anywhere.

"Master, a little help?" I shouted behind me

"Already on it, my young padawan" She replied "Lightsaber on, Spartus!"

"Right, sorry" I unsheathed my emerald blade once more. The Droidekas were now shielded and firing, I was pretty proud of my deflecting skills - Destroyer Droids fired a lot more rapidly than your standard Battle Droid. I was blocking them with ease whilst my excellent Master leapt from fungus to fungus so that she could sneak in behind the droids and destroy them.

I was beginning to sweat as they edged towards me a footstep at a time. Where was she? I felt like I'd been stood there for years.

Ro began firing his blasters at the droids, my arms were getting tired.

Finally, she leapt down from a tall mushroom-like plant, she looked like she'd been in a fight of her own. With a landing roll, she stuck her hands through the Destroyers' shields and dropped thermal detonators under each of them. They turned to address her with laser fire, but were greeted instead by a beep and a large explosion that destroyed them both.

Aayla fell to the ground, I hadn't noticed that she was covered in grazes and cuts, she had been moving so fast.

"Master Secura, are you alright?" I asked, hastily moving toward her

"He was right, there's a jedi out there. He pulled me down and gave me a beating, I didn't pursue him."

"Why not?"

"You were about to be cut to pieces by lasers, my young padawan"

"I was on top of it!"

"Is that why you asked for my help?"

"Alright, but you should have gone after him all the same" I helped her up and put her arm over my shoulder "Did you recognise him?"

"No he was cloaked, he had a blue saber, his presence felt familiar though" I looked down at her leg, there was a chunk of wood sticking out of her thigh.

"Master, we have to get you off planet" I told her firmly "No arguments, you and Ro need to get to a ship with a decent medical facility"

"If I go, you'll be joining me... I'm not leaving you unsupervised on the surface" I just gave her a look of disappointment, she knew I was capable, she just wouldn't let me do anything. A squad of Clone troopers approached them.

"General Secura!" Their leader shouted "We have a shuttle ready for departure, by request of Commander Ro" two clones broke formation and picked up the wounded commander

One of the clones approached me "Follow me, we need to get the the ship fast if we want to avoid the battle."


	3. Chapter 3 Investigation

**Chapter Three - Investigation**

I'd never met Anakin Skywalker before, but I'd read about him. He had a very interesting way of doing things, recklessness was a trait he and my master seemed to share. However his reputation was a good one, he got things done. Needless to say I was pretty excited that I'd be working with him.

Master Secura had been in the infirmary for a while now. I was beginning to get restless and bored; there must have been something I could have been doing on the surface. When Skywalker arrived I'd finally see some action.

The medical staff on the ship were mostly droids, but the others were all organics. It was strange because I was only really used to seeing clones in Republic uniforms. But there were all kinds of people here, it was refreshing even if they were all just walking past me.

"Commander Spartus, this is Captain Rex" My head shot up, finally he was here, Anakin Skywalker was here and he was going to give me a mission "We're docking in bay two now"

It didn't take me long to get to the docking bay. The shuttle door opened and my excitement grew, this was going to be fun. To my shock a short, orange skinned Togrutu girl who looked a bit too young to be on a Battle Cruiser.

"You're not Anakin Skywalker?" I said

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka Tano" She greeted me with a smile "I'm Master Skywalker's padawan"

"Pleased to meet you" I was, but I was really more interested in meeting the guy who was going to give me a mission.

I eagerly stared at the shuttle, _where was he?_ Was the only thought that seemed to be crossing my mind. A sharp jab in my side caught me off guard. "Ahem" Ahsoka coughed "What are you waiting for?"

"General Skywalker, where is he?" I replied

"He's not coming, didn't they tell you?"

I was bitterly disappointed by this.

Ahsoka and I strolled towards the turbolift side by side, she was telling me something about Skywalker being called away to Coruscant on urgent business.

Ahsoka reminded me of a Twi'lek jedi I once knew. As a youngling I lived in the same dormatory as Urda Kath, she was a red skinned Twi'lek from Ryloth. She and I were both of a similar level in terms of skill. She was much more disciplined however, her fighting style was much cleaner than mine. Most of the time it gave me the upper hand, she found my style (_if you could call it a style_) unpredictable; and my 'almost dark side' aggression tiring.

We were friends for many years, if we weren't in the Jedi Order it could have been so much more. But we were both loyal to the code, and we knew that if our feelings continued they would eventually betray us and we would fall to the dark side.


End file.
